Stolen Twin
by xXsongsmmrsXx
Summary: What if you discover that your whole life was full of secrets? Everything you had lived for was just ripped out with one peice of paper? What if you had a twin who was stolen at birth that you can't remember and what if he was made evil? JN x HP
1. There is no such thing as magic!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Harry Potter or Jimmy Neutron. I could wish, but I don't.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! xXsongsmmrsXx here! I hoped you liked CH 11 of LCL; I'm still debating if I want to continue it. My sister is actually trying to get me to write a sequel, having something to do with their kids, but I'm not really sure yet, we'll just have to see. I sort of feel like I bounced around a lot during the last couple of chapters, and I really don't like that I did that. I'm hoping that with any luck, I'll be able to handle this and future stories better than I did with LCL. Update on We Met Again, I'm not really sure if I am going to continue that anytime soon. I actually have the story outline already written (I got really bored during my summer job…) from the point that I had left off till the end. It was actually pretty good, I just don't know how to start each chapter and end each chapter. This new story, I have about four and half chapters written on notebook paper (I hate the fact it smudged, I think I should start writing in pen, yes?) So waiting for this story might be minimal, who knows? Anyways, this is my first ever crossover, so I really hope you like it. Oh and I just thought of this while writing. I know that most of Jimmy and the gang's adventure took place when they were 11, 12, and 13 or around there but for whatever, let's just say everything that had happened in the show, happened when they were nine and ten. Please guys? Just go with me?

Chapter 1. There Is No Such Thing As Magic!

(Jimmy's POV)

"I'm telling you Vortex, there is no logical reason that can explain magic." I yelled at the blonde girl who was angrily standing in front of me. We had been arguing about magic for a good solid ten minutes. Okay sure, I had dipped into a little fake magic to impress Betty, but that was all just show. Cindy Vortex just stood there glaring at me, determined to prove that she was right, and I was wrong. It wasn't going to work that way though. Science could never prove that magic existed. This was one fight that I knew I would win and it amused me.

"I know what happened Nerdtron. One minute the bowl was in the kitchen, the next it was in front of me. I hadn't moved any." She said. I busted out laughing.

"Yes Cindy, it's called your forgetting you got it or maybe your mom brought it to you." I teased. Cindy growled angrily and stomped back across the street into her house. Laughing, I shook my head and went towards the mail box. That was my original reason for coming outside anyway, not to argue with Cindy. Reaching my hand in the box, I pulled out a wad of letters. Not really caring what we got, I hurried back into the house and tossed them on the table where my parents were sitting.

"Hey there Jimbo. Want some pancakes? Your mother just made a bunch. I think she got bored." my dad said, laughing. I shrugged and slid into a spot around the table. Maybe just one, then I could head to the lab and work on a few things. For one I was trying to fix my time arch. After that incident with Libby I hadn't really wanted to touch it, but now I had a renewed interest in it. My mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and smiled happily. After pouring maple syrup, I took a rather large bite. I always did love it when my mother made pancakes. "Judy. Oh Judy! He got it! He finally got it! He finally got his letter! Oh I can't believe this! I wonder if Cindy got hers. "he said. I stared at him, obviously confused. My mother cheered happily.

"Oh thank god, I was beginning to think he may be a squib, can you imagine what the family would think, and a squib in two families of pure bloods? Oh my, that would be complete horror. " My mother said as she grabbed my hands, gleefully jumping around as she pulled me out of the seat. A squib? What on earth was a squib? And pure blood family? "I'm so happy for you Jimmy!" she cooed. I gave her a look of confusion. She promptly handed the letter to him. "Go on Jimmy, read it!" she said.

Staring at my parents, I nodded slowly. Turning the letter over, I ran my hand over a wax seal before gently tearing the letter open.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Neutron,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Molly Weasley

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Charms_

I shot my head up, glaring at my parents. "Is this some sort of joke? There's no such thing as magic!" my voice growled. Both my parents seemed to get a little angry by this. Were they delusional? I mean I could understand my dad; he was always somewhat crazy when it came to these kinds of things, but my mom was also insisting on it?

"You're a wizard Jimmy. A pureblood wizard for that matter. There is nothing you can do about that either. You can't ignore it either. Judy, go get the owl ready, we should send his reply immediately." My father said. I stared at him. I was right, they were completely insane. Go get the owl ready…? Really? Why an owl?

"Your father and I come from lesser known pureblood families. We have no muggle in us at all, not that there is really anything wrong with muggles. There are few true pureblood families left in this world." My mother sighed. Muggles. Muggles? What on earth was a muggle? Almost as if she was reading my mind, my mother continued. "A muggle is someone with no magic. For example, your friends Carl and Sheen's parents are not wizards. There is a slight chance your two friends may be wizards, but I highly doubt that. Last we checked, there were only two wizarding families in retroville." She explained. I shook my head. This was complete nonsense. Yet they were serious, completely serious.

"I wonder what house Jimbo will be put in." my dad said aloud. My mom laughed.

"Well he sure has the smartness for Ravenclaw, but he has the characteristics of a Gryffindor. He's not exactly the type that would be a slytherin or a hufflepuff, so I don't think we'd have to worry about that so much. " she responded. "I was a Ravenclaw; there was no doubt about it when I was young. I was proud to be there. Your father was a Gryffindor, which surprised everyone. He came from a pureblood family of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. In all the years I knew him before Hogwarts, I always thought he would be a Hufflepuff, but he was a Gryffindor. We'll love you no matter what house you get into though Jimmy." I stared at her. Yeah, none of that made any sense. Surely this was all a sick joke or a dream. There was no such thing as magic. But what if it was true? My stomach started to feel queasy. A wizard, I was a freaking wizard? How is that even possible? Standing up, I quickly excused myself, stuffed the letter in my pocket, and went to the back door towards my lab. I was going to exam this letter so that I could find out the truth.

Cindy was standing there, a huge smug smile on her lips. I felt my stomach drop as I saw the same letter in her hands. So she was one too? A wizard or rather, a witch? "Just wanted to prove a point from earlier, magic is real. Look what I have. Bet your insane with jealously that I have proof and I have a letter." She sneered. I just stared at her and that letter. Slowly, I reached into my pocket, touching my own letter. Annoyed, I pulled it out and threw it at her. She gave a small gasp as it floated down infront of her. "Your...your...your one too?" she asked.

"Apparently." I muttered. We just stood there staring at the letters. I sighed. "I guess that would explain who the other wizarding family in Retroville is." I mumbled.

"Did you know the school is in Europe? I don't understand why they don't have a school here in America, well actually they probably do, but do you know how expensive it's going to be, going back and forth between here and Europe. Not that I don't mind going to a European school." Cindy cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, you will remain in Europe all seven years you are to attend. We already have homes in the wizarding village we grew up in. All we have to do is make room replicas and go there. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours to do both houses; we should be back in England before ten PM." Cindy's daddy said. I jumped. By ten pm, tonight? That wouldn't be possible, at all. I glanced at Cindy who looked like she was also trying to figure that out. Cindy bit her lip then opened her mouth.

"Can we tell our friends? Or at least tell them we're leaving? We can't just leave without telling then goodbye." She said. I stared at my parents, mentally begging them. If they were really going to force us into this, then it'd only be fair if we could say go by. After much hesitation, the adults nodded. Without anything we ran off. "I heard my dad correctly; he said we'd be in England. By ten pm. That's crazy and impossible. Also, if they grew up in England, where on earth is their accent, shouldn't they have one?" Cindy muttered to me.

"I have no clue. Maybe they have some erm _spell_ that they use for the two. And room replication? I guess maybe to make us feel less, homesick?" I said, rolling my eyes. We found Sheen and Libby, sitting on Libby's stairs in front of her house, arguing about something, waving Ultra lord dolls in front of each other. It sort of amused me, a year ago, Ultra Lord probably would have disgusted Libby to no end, but since she started being with Sheen more, it seemed like the more she enjoyed it. They seemed to be arguing about an episode that they both had seen the previous night, and didn't see us. "Um, hey we both need to really talk to you guys and you guys really need to tell Carl when he comes back." I said softly, glancing at Cindy.

"Sure thing, what sup?" Libby said, eyeing the two of us.

"Maybe they're finally dating." Sheen whispered.

"Me? Date Nerdtron? No way." Cindy spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, to make this short, we're moving. Both of us, at the same time, to the same place." I said, giving a glare to Cindy. Sheen and Libby jaws dropped and they just stared at us.

"No way. Why? Where? When?" Sheen asked. Cindy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Somewhere in Europe. My dad mentioned England. They said tonight, but that's pretty impossible. Apparently there is this fancy erm school that both of our parents went to when they were our age, and well apparently we were also accepted." Cindy explained.

"Tonight? But school isn't till September, that's really far away!" Libby said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I think our parents, um, want us to adjust." I said sadly. Cindy snorted. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad staring down at me. He nodded at me, and I felt my heart drop. I guess time must be up.

"We need to go Jimbo. Tell your friends goodbye." He said. We all looked at each other, not saying a word. It was almost to hard to believe. This morning I had woken up, feeling like my normal self, with normal plans for the day. But now, because of a piece of paper, I was being ripped out of my life. We all sadly exchanged our goodbyes, tearfully. Then I noticed my dad had what looked like an uneven piece of wood in his hand. "Oblivio." He said softly.

I don't understand how we had went from Libby's house to mine, but before I could even blink we were at my house. "What did you just do to our friends?" I yelled. My dad shrugged.

"It was a memory spell. I erased all memories of you, our family, Cindy or her family. It amplified to everyone in the city, it just didn't affect us. Its better this way, instead of having a whole town wonder why we had disappeared in one night. When the Wheezer's come back, they'll forget also. We should have never raised you two in the muggle world." My dad said coldly. My heart stopped, and I could hear his words repeating over and over. Magic was real, and if felt as though I had just witnessed the worst kind.

A/N: So how was it? Was it an okay start? Please say everyone liked it. More will come soon! Hope I can get some good reviews! I have a decent idea where everyone is going to end up in the future, house wise, but I'm curious to what everyone else thinks. So **question:** What house(s) do you think Jimmy and Cindy belong to? Also, I would like to clarify this now; this is set in the two thousands. Right about when Harry's kids would be heading to Hogwarts, just to let you know in advanced! OKAY, so go for it, review, tell me what you think, answer my question, go crazy.


	2. Twist, twist, and we have arrived

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Jimmy Neutron belong to me.**

**A/N: **So as of right now, I have two reviews and a favorite story add, which sort of disappoints me that I don't have more, but I'm not going to complain. I hope this becomes liked enough that people will want to read and review more! (:

**Chapter 2.** Twist, twist, and we have arrived.

My dad's words were still ringing in my head. "_We should have never raised you in the muggle world._" They just kept replaying. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. According my mother, within a few hours, we'd be gone from Retroville, probably forever. "Don't worry Jimbo, we're taking everything with us, the house there and the house here will look pretty similar. I'm sorry about making you lose your friends, but I meant what I said. We shouldn't have raised you here. I think us and the Vortex's might have been worried you and Cindy were squibs; I guess we thought it would have been easier to raise you this way just in case. We didn't want you two to be disappointed if you guys had known the truth. Squibs are becoming more frequent now days." My dad said, standing in the frame of the door. I lifted my head to look at him. He must have caught the drift that I was confused about what a squib was. "A squib is someone who is born to wizarding parents but possesses no wizarding capabilities. I've always known you weren't, you proved it when you were a baby, but I never told your mother." He explained while raising his wand again. I watched, mesmerized. In the last few hours, even though I still didn't fully believe in it, the whole concept of all of this was starting to interest me. "Do you have a bag with you? You know like a backpack?" he asked. I glanced around, getting off the bed to look under it. Seeing my bag I always took on my adventures with my dad, I handed it to my dad, who nodded. Placing the tip of his wand on the bag, I watched as he mumbled a few words. "I put an extension charm on it. All of your belongings can go in here. When were done here, you should probably take me to your lab, I highly doubt you would want to leave that stuff behind." He said. I stared at him blankly. He knew about my lab? "I'm not totally stupid Jimbo. It's more of an act if anything. I was actually pretty smart at Hogwarts, and I'm pretty observant. Your mom and I have known about your lab this whole time. Now make sure you have your backpack wide open." He said. I stood there dumbfounded, but complied, holding the bag open.

I watched for about thirty minutes, my whole room and lab, just disappear into the bag. It seemed so weird. "Sorry about this Goddard." I apologized to my mechanical dog as I turned him off so my dad could put him into the bag. With the last little piece of technology from my lab gone, we went back up on the surface. "So how was it? Hogwarts I mean?" I asked. If I was giving everything up for it, it must be amazing. My dad laughed.

"Hang on, just have to do one more thing." He said, raising his wand one more time. "Deletrius." He said, and then the small building that was the gateway to my lab was gone. "I don't think you want anyone finding your lab. It's hidden, I guess one day, and you can make it reappear. Now anyways, Hogwarts. It was amazing. Mind you class was a little bit boring, but learning magic was amazing. Every day we had magnificent feasts. There are so many wonders of the school you're going to discover. Hogwarts is one of the finest schools to go to. We did have problems while I was attending dangerous problems even, but you shouldn't have to worry about that. The Dark lord has been gone for a long time. The great Harry Potter, you wouldn't know who he was, was at our school when we attended. We were all a year behind him. Our first year, the Chamber of secrets was opened, the second a Prisoner from a highly locked up prison escaped, third year there was the tournament that ended with a student death, fourth year was pretty boring that is till everyone discovered the Dark Lord was still alive. Fifth year was very uneventful, till the very end, our headmaster was murdered. Sixth year was well, let's just say strict and oppressive. That was the year the Dark lard was defeated though. Seventh year, we really didn't go to Hogwarts. You see the school was pretty much destroyed our sixth year; it's amazing how we actually survived. It was a horror site. I lost my best friend, besides your mouth and the Vortex's, that night. Watched him die in front of me, I was hiding; he was eaten by a werewolf. Several people were actually. Anyways, we all finished school outside of Hogwarts castle; we actually came to the American school. But don't worry, Hogwarts was completely repaired within a year or so, it's back to its old shining glory." My dad explained. Well that was a lot to take in. A lot sure seemed to happen during his days.

"Hang on, why aren't Cindy and I going to the American one then?" I asked quickly, after realizing what my dad had said. He shrugged.

"None of us really liked that school. Besides, you and Cindy were already pre-signed up from birth at that school. It was just a matter of being a wizard or a squib." He said plainly. Right, because that made perfect sense. I glanced around my empty house and sighed. It was so…empty. My whole life was pretty much in this house, and now it was pretty much gone. I slung my backpack on my shoulders. We made our way outside to the backyard where my mom, Cindy, and her parents were waiting. "Made the portkey right? And it'll go there right?" he asked. Cindy's mom, Sasha, nodded, pointing to one of my dad's duck statues. "Oh, nice touch." He remarked.

"Right, Jimmy and Cindy. You hold onto the ducks head, don't touch it till we tell you too, and don't let go till we tell you to. Its touch activated, so we don't want anyone to be left behind." Chad Vortex, Cindy's dad, explained. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Everyone checked to make sure that their bags were secured. Then Chad nodded. "1…2…3…Grab it!" he yelled. All at once, we all grabbed the Portkey. Without warning we started spinning fast, almost as if we were on a merry-go-round, going haywire. Cindy looked like she was going to be sick, and I'm sure if I could see my own face, I would be her mirror. But before I even realized it though, it was over, all of it was over. My mom and dad gave a huge sigh of relief and Cindy's parents were grinning ear to ear. "Welcome home guys." Chad said. I looked at Cindy who just shrugged.

"Welcome to Godric's Hallow. This building in front of me is our new home." My mom said. I stared at her. Our new home. Okay, that meant the three of us. "Oh Sasha, it's going to be amazing to live together again like when we were little!" she cooed. My jaw dropped. All of them…? They had all lived together in this house? But this was such a tiny house!

"Hang on, so let me get this straight, you expect us all to live together, Nerdtron and I, in that tiny house? How on earth did everyone fit there when you guys were growing up?" Cindy spat. Ignoring her Nerdtron comment, I agreed with her.

"Just like your backpacks, our parents put the same kind of charm on the house. It doesn't appear like there are that many rooms or space in this house, but believe me, there was more than enough space for us and all our siblings." Sasha vortex replied. I nodded slowly, still not really believing that, but then again, I hadn't believed any of this was possible, yet here I was, standing in a foreign country, brought by magic. Anything was apparently possible by now. Our parents marched up to the front door, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Hesitating, I stepped into the house. So far it wasn't that bad, but this was only the entry way. They led us to what looked like a living room, and smiled.

"I think we should make a trip to Diagon Alley. No one should really be that tired right now right?" my dad said. The adults agreed, and started running around, mumbling about where the powder was. Shaking my head, I went to the mantle of the fireplace. There seemed to be several picture frames outlining the top. In one picture there was a group of four kids, all looking about fourteen. What startled me was when I saw one of the girls waving at me. I jumped back gasping. "Wizarding pictures move Jimbo. That's your mom, myself, Chad, and Sasha during our fourth year. Your mom was in Ravenclaw, I was in Gryffindor, Chad was in Gryffindor and Sasha was in Slytherin. Yet even though we all had house differences we remained best friends the whole time. Kind of funny, at that time, your mom and Chad were dating. Sasha and I were actually dating too. We didn't switch partners till about sixth year. Weirder thing, Slytherin and Gryffindor's don't usually go together that well, be we all seemed to anyways." My dad explained. My eyes widened at the thought of my parents dating Cindy's. It seemed, so weird. The concept behind the picture amazed me though.

"I found the floo Powder! Mom put it in the kitchen counter by the sink for some reason." Sasha announced. All the adults seemed to crack up at that. I looked at Cindy who just shook her head and shrugged. "Right, Hugh, Chad, do you two want to show the kids what to do?" she said. Both men eagerly nodded, grabbed a handful of what Cindy's mom called floo powder and stood in the fireplace. Linking arms like they had done this a million times, they simultaneously threw the powder down yelling, 'Diagon Alley!', and within seconds, flames rose. Cindy and I both gasped loudly. Our fathers were gone.

A/N: Second chapter! Hope its okay! It's not nearly as long as the first, but oh well. I wanted to save their first adventure in Diagon Alley till the next chapter. I felt like this chapter was...eh. I don't know. So yes, let's clear some things up. 1. I've decided that Hugh was putting on a show; he's not that stupid like his character on the show makes him out to be. 2. I know that they could have just used Jimmy's hypercube to take everything, I actually wrote that in the original, but I decided that I wanted them to have the really cool bags where you could put pretty much everything in. 3. After everything he has seen, Jimmy has started believing in everything, but at the same time he is still very much skeptical. 4. Not entirely sure how the portkey system works, but I know you're not supposed to have a portkey between two countries, but for this story, let's say they can. 4. I don't even know if it's possible to do this, but the house is like the bags, and what I say goes. 5. Yes, they all lived together as children. Nothing is going to change that, I just want to be clear. 6. Not all Gryffindor's and Slytherin HAVE to hate each other. 7. Originally, I was thinking of making Judy and Sasha siblings, but it seems kind of weird, and would make it impossible for Jimmy and Cindy to EVER end up together. Or for Cindy to end up with my mystery person. 8. Yep, they all dated each other. Sasha and Hugh (playing on the, for some reason, liked couple) and Chad (okay, I named him that, I had no idea what her dad's actual name was…) and Judy. Thought it would throw things into a drama fest, whatever. 9. I think I've decided that they hid all magic from the kids. They also found (or made!) a spell that would disguise their natural accent so they could blend in better.

SO yeah, anyways, read, whatever. Oh **question:** If YOU could be in any house, what house would you be in and why? When you review, answer that okay?


	3. Diagon Alley and the Magic 'Wand'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I think I should probably wait a week or so between each posting of a chapter…It gives me time to get reviews and stuff. I also think that I should prewrite all my chapters….So I don't have a repeat of LCL…(you know, post a chapter, take three months to post next one…that kind of incident)

**Chapter 3.** Diagon Alley and the Magic 'Wand'

While we were still amazed, my mother somehow managed to push us into the fireplace. She held the bag of powder in front of us, slightly shaking it. "Go on, take some. You too Cindy." She said. Hesitating, we slowly stuck our hand into the bag take a handful of the powder. "Make sure you say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. We don't need you ended up in Knocktern Alley. " she instructed. I slowly nodded, and linked my arm with Cindy's. We looked at each other, and just like our father's we threw the powder down and yelled 'Diagon Alley'. The sensation wasn't pleasant. Like using the portkey, I felt as though I was twisting around. Only this time, I felt like was being flushed down at drain at an insanely fast speed. Like the Portkey though, everything was over quickly. I must have unconsciously closed my eyes, because when we stopped moving, I had to open them. We saw both Cindy's dad and mine, which was a completely relief. Within seconds, the mothers were right behind us, laughing hysterically. When my dad gave them a look, the two just shrugged and kept laughing. Great, they were crazy. Magic seemed to make people crazy. Good to know. I turned my head, and finally noticed all the shops. I couldn't help but just stare. These were magic shops, pure magic shops. It almost seemed all real.

"Well then Cindy, do you and Jimmy still have your letters in your pockets? There should have been a supplies list included. Have it?" Sasha said. I felt the outside of my pocket, and sighed with relief. Earlier I had thrown the letter at Cindy, but I must have picked it up or something because it was in my pocket now. Taking it out, I handed it to my mom. She studied the list then nodded. "I think we should probably make a trip to Gringotts first, shouldn't we Judy?" Sasha asked. My mother quickly nodded. Sasha turned to face the two older men, but they seemed to already be on their way in the opposite direction. "Men." She muttered.

We walked inside the building my mom pointed out as Gringotts. The first thought that came in my head, was that the bank looked like the upscale banks in New York, shown on TV. It was honestly amazing. I caught my breath though, when I saw the people behind the large desks on each side of us as we walked down the middle of the building. They didn't actually look like anything I knew; well actually it sort of looked like some sort of Alien. "Goblins. The bank was destroyed in '98, killing all of the present Goblins but a whole new generation of Goblins is here now. They always scared me when I was younger." My mother whispered to me. I nodded; I could see what she meant. One of the game a somewhat smile. Razor teeth, looked like someone goes to the dentist way to many times. In the end, I concluded they looked rather creepy, and if I could avoid coming here, I would.

They, the goblins, had us climb into some kind of cart after we proved who we were. The ride to the vaults almost seemed as though it was like an old rusty worn out rollercoaster. "You would think, after it being destroyed and all, that they would have made a better system of getting to the money." Cindy's mom scoffed. Suddenly they came to quick stop.

"Vault 1-3-9-4, Key please." The goblin leader said. I watched as my mom handed it a tiny key. It gave me a toothy smile, and then turned to unlock the vault. "First time here eh? Watch your step." My mother stood up, beckoning me to follow. She opened up her rather large coin purse and then motioned for me to come close.

"Okay, currency here is not the same as it would be in the muggle world sweetie." She said, picking up a coin. "This is a knut. In simple explaining, it has about the same worth as two US penny's. This one, the silver one, is a Sickle. It's worth a little less than fifty cents. And this gold one, it's called a Galleon and it's about Seven dollars and thirty five cents. There are seventeen sickles in one Galleon, twenty-nine Knuts in a sickle and four hundred and ninety three Knuts in a Galleon. Do you understand?" she explained. I nodded slowly. Great another confusing currency to deal with. Oh well. I watched my mother take out some of the money. "That should be enough to get your supplies, and last you till Christmas, providing you don't go overboard at the trolley when you get on the train. Back to the chart." She said, herding me back towards the terrible mock rollercoaster. As soon as we were seated, the goblin took off again.

"Vault 1-4-3-9, key please." The goblin said. Cindy and her mom both stood up as her mom handed the goblin the key. I just sat there, my head hanging over cart as I stared down into the bottomless nothing. It must go on forever. It was just like a black pit. Sighing, I sat back up. Cindy's mom must be explaining the same thing my mom had explained. Cindy came back with a rather confused look. I shrugged at her. I was just as confused as she was.

Within a matter of minutes, we were back on the surface standing in front of the bank. My mom was standing there, looking at our supply list. "Okay, so let's see. I'll take them to get their robes fitted if you don't mind. Aft that I think I'll head and get the books. We could go get their wands and owls together if you don't mind. Surely by then those boys will be done looking at their toys. I don't think they'd want to miss seeing their children getting their wands." My mother said. Sasha nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. I'll come to the robe shop if I'm done getting the equipment before you do. I guess we'll just pay each other back later? See you guys, good luck!" Sasha said before heading away from us. My mom smiled at us and gripped both shoulders as she guided us through the crowds towards a small shop. The sign read, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'

"So let's see, you need your work robes, your black hat, your gloves, and your winter cloak. That's all correct?" she asked. Biting my lip, I nodded as I stared down at the list. I wonder what the gloves were for. "Ok, in we go. Warn you, if a lady seems like she's attacking you, she's not, she's just excited. " my mom asked. We nodded; I think it was safe to say both of us were probably nervous by now. As soon as we stepped inside, a rather loud bell chimed and immediately a lady came over to us.

"Judy? Judy Fletcher? Little Miss Judy Fletcher, all grown up!" they lady said, squealing.

"Neutron now. I married Hugh. This is my son, Jimmy and this is Sasha and Chad's daughter, Cindy. They got their letters today, thought it'd be nice to get everything for them now. Both are extremely smart." My mom said proudly. I gave the lady a weak smile. So this lady must be Madam Malkin.

"Is that so? You know, I just finished making robes for the Potter and Weasley families. You just missed them. Two more children this year!" Madam Malkin beamed. Quickly she led the three of us to a pair of footstools, instructing us to stand on it. It didn't take long for them to suddenly have robes pulled over their heads. I blushed, knowing the fact that I was pretty short. She started mumbling to herself as she messed with the hem. After determining what the right size should be, she flicked her wand and suddenly the whole robe started fixing itself. I wanted to jump back startled, but I had a fear that for some reason, something might hurt me, so I stood as still as I could. "So my dear children, do you have a favorite quidditch team? I bet the two of you are pro's at quidditch by now, your mothers were both heavily into quidditch when they were young I believe. Both Chaser's I believe." She asked. I looked at Cindy, then to my mom, and shrugged.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what on earth is quidditch?" I asked.

"We raised them in the muggle world. They only learned about everything a few hours ago when they got their letters." My mom explained. Madam Malkin started making tsk noises.

"Now why did you go and do that? I'm sure these two would have been purely talented by now. Anyways. Quiditch is wizarding world sport. When you get to Hogwarts, why don't you try out? They'll explain everything to you." She said. My mom's head snapped up.

"I thought first years couldn't be on the team!" she explained. Madam Malkin gave a sly smile.

"Potter's oldest son proved he had his father's talent right off the bat. Some other parents started complaining, so they changed the rules. You wouldn't believe how well the teams turned out to be after first years were allowed. It was truly surprising." Madam Malkin explained this time laughing. No one could begin to understand the excitement my mother had on her face. She muttered something along the lines of 'Starting to teach them early', which alarmed me a little. She continued asking us questions, laughing at the things we didn't know or understand then explaining them. "Well, I'd say you two are done. Good luck you two! Make your parent's proud!" She cheered. My mom handed her the due amount then ushered us outside, seeing Sasha Vortex waiting patiently.

"I noticed you three were still in the shop, so I ended up just getting all the supplies and books. Look I even bought more floo powder!" she said cheerfully. My mom smiled and preceded with telling Cindy's mom all about our robes and how quiditch was legal for all ages. I sighed, looking at Cindy.

"So how are you taking all of this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's kind of weird. Seeing a whole no side of my parents that I never knew of, it kind of freaks me out." She said. I nodded, completely agreeing with her. This side was so weird, yet amazing. My parents were really actually cool. The two of us were suddenly being pushed into another shop. I glanced back to see our dads smiling proudly.

"We're going to watch from the window. Good luck kids! Just answer any questions he asks you and don't hesitate too much." My dad said, handing us fourteen galleons. I took a sharp breath. Hang on, they were making us do this, whatever it was, alone? Taking a big gulp, I stepped inside the shop. It was eerily quiet

"Hello?" Cindy squeaked. There was a reply, just footsteps. An elder man walked out, staring at the two of them. He hand white hair and a warm smile. It made me wonder if everyone here was old. He studied Cindy for a moment.

"You must be a Vortex. Thirteen inches, oak, great wand I tell you. Made with unicorn hair, perfect for transfiguration. I believe that was your father's wand. Now you Mr. Neutron, your dad's wand was good for charms. Ebony, dragon-heartstring, nine inches, and I must say very bendy." The man said. He pulled at tape measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked. We stared at him blankly. The wand arm? What on earth was a wand arm? "Um, what hand do you write with?" he asked.

"Right." I quickly answered. The man nodded and turned to Cindy.

"Oh, um, right also." She answered. The man nodded again and walked to the back. "Well its sure been an interesting day. And just think, just this morning, you said magic didn't exist." She laughed. I rolled my eyes as the man came back holding two boxes.

"Right then, Ms. Vortex, please try out this one, its Willow, ten inches, unicorn hair." He said. Cindy reached over taking the wand. The man, Mr. Ollivander I guess, motioned for Cindy to flick it. She complied but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander frowned. "No problem, try this one, Maple, phoenix feather, seven inches." He said, handing her the second box. "I'll be with you in just a few minutes Mr. Neutron, don't worry." He said. I nodded. Cindy gave another flick. Much to her annoyance, nothing happened again. Making something thinking noises, the older man went back into the back, and then quickly returned. "Beachwood, Unicorn hair, ten inches." He said. Cindy looked as if she would cry if this wand didn't work. When I saw her face though, she looked kind of shocked.

"It's warm." She gasped, and then something happened. Some sparks flew, showcasing brilliant colors. Mr. Ollivander put on a huge smile.

"I think you have found your match Ms. Vortex." He said, before disappearing into the back again. Cindy stared at the wand.

"It's amazing Jimmy. Really amazing. I can't believe it, I really can't." she said softly, rubbing her hand around it. Mr. Ollivander came back, holding onto a couple wands.

"I don't think it will take you more than one tries Mr. Neutron, but I may be wrong. Try this, Mahogany, eleven and a half inches, phoenix tail feather." He said. The old man was right, I was surprised, the wand itself, was incredibly warm. I gave a small flick and smiled at the results. "I knew I wasn't wrong." He said. I smiled and handed him the galleon's to purchase the wands. Semi proudly, the two of us marched out of the shop, holding the wands in front of us for our parents to see.

**A/N:** So how is it? Like it? Hope its okay. Next chapter they're going to meet people! I think I may have up to when they arrive at Hogwarts in the next chapter. Okay, I want your opinon. I was talking to a friend, and we were trying to figure out who would make a good Cindy and Jimmy, like a real life actor and actress, so it'd be easier to picture Jimmy and Cindy going to Hogwarts, rather then the cartoon versions. Well that got me thinking. In the end I picked Jonah Bobo for Jimmy and Elle Fanning for Cindy. So could you look them up, like on imdb? Obviously, jimmy's hair would not look like that… **Question time: Who would you pick to be Jimmy and Cindy or do you think who I picked for them would work?**


	4. Onward to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Jimmy Nuetron.**

**A/N: Hey there! So apparently I hadn't uploaded this chapter. I thought I had, but apparently not. I'm SO SORRY! Things have been crazy. Yep. My same usual excuse. I've been working on my other stuff. APUSH, normal classes, the fact I'm going to S. Korea in a week and 1 day. And I started writing Stargate fan fiction, but I don't think that they will come on here. Well. They might. But probably not. I don't think any of the few fans I have would actually like these stories. But yeah. I have Chapter 5 of this half written, I'm having a hard time writing it(to be honest, lately I have been having a hard time writing hetro pairings, and that's what this story will have. Lately all I have written was slash fan fiction, so yeah…) and I can't seem to get past a 2 pages(my usual goal is to have about four-six pages.) ANYWAYS. Onto the chapter. Hope you enjoy it….**

**Chapter 4. Onward to Hogwarts**

I think it's safe to say, the last month before school started was defiantly eventful. After we had got our wands, we had gotten brooms and owls. My mom taught us how to fly almost immediately the day after we got them. We learned how to cast basic spells, how to write with quills, and how to make basic potions. We ended up reading all the school books also, not because we were bored, but because of the fact we wanted to be caught up to all of the other kids. For the most part we were caught up. I had relaxed more to the idea of magic, but one thing was hard for me to adjust to, was leaving behind all my inventions, and the idea of not being able to really build any inventions while I was at Hogwarts. Goddard was what I was going to miss the most. He had seemed to take a liking to my owl, and enjoyed following it around when it wasn't out hunting.

We had spent countless hours talking about the different houses and spells that we had learned. After re-reading 'Hogwarts: A history' Cindy seemed to really get into a talkative mood. We were sitting in her room, me on the floor, her on her bed, reading things. "Well knowing us were going to end up in Ravenclaw, I mean we were the two smartest kids in our class. Then again, we'd both fit the Gryffindor character. I can't imagine us in Slytherin or Hufflepuff…" Cindy said, but I started to tune her out. I wasn't exactly interested in debating the houses again. Sighing I stood up. Originally I had only come in to get her robes, but instead I had ended up getting caught up in reading.

"Taking your robes. I think we're leaving soon." I said, holding up my enchanted backpack. She nodded and shrugged.

"I just have to repack these books then I'll be ready." She mumbled. Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the room towards my own. I too only had to put away a few books and make sure Petri, my owl, was safely locked in her cage. I don't know why I had named her Petri, it just seemed to stick, and she seemed to respond to that.

"Jimmy, Cindy, get ready to leave. We have to leave in ten minutes to make the train." Sasha yelled. Gulping, I reached for the last of my things and then secured Petri and my broom. I did a mental checklist in my head. _Books in trunk? Check. Robes in backpack? Check. Wand in backpack? Check. Money in pocket? Check. Equipment in trunk? Check. Outside clothes in trunk and backpack? Check. Owl in cage? Check. Broom ready to go? Check. Picture of my friends? Check. Got my backpack? Check. Seems like I have everything._ I felt satisfied knowing I had everything and was ready to go. Grabbing my trunk, owl cage, broom and flinging the backpack over my shoulder, I dashed out of the room. My parents were outside, waiting in front of a car. I slightly gasped. In the last month, I hadn't been near a car, and now here in front of me was a car. "We can't exactly just appariate to Kings cross station can we? We rented a car from a muggle rental." Sasha explained as my dad grabbed my stuff, loading it into the back of the car. My mom motioned for me to climb into the backseat, which I willing obliged to doing.

After Cindy finally came out, we set off for our adventure to Kings Cross station. The journey wasn't all that long, probably about ten minutes I'd say. It might have been that Cindy's dad was going insanely fast though. He kept mumbling something about being late and how missing the train would be horrible. We got there though fairly quickly and got trollies filled up with our belongings. I pulled out my train ticket, staring at it, trying to figure out where our train was. Except there was one problem. My ticket didn't have a normal number on it. "Platform nine and three-quarters? Where on earth is that? That's not a platform." I mumbled. What I didn't think about the fact that nothing in this new world of mine made actual sense. My mom giggled.

"You'll see Jimbo. It's a real platform. Now watch." My dad said, then went for a running spree towards platform ten. My eyes widened and I gripped my trolley. Suddenly, my dad just disappeared. I blinked. What one earth? Where had he gone? The other adults must have been amused, and soon Cindy's mom disappeared the same way.

"How about you go Cindy? Just take a run and run towards that platform. Then you'll be on the right platform." Her dad said. Cindy glanced at me horrified. I didn't know what to say to her. "Here, I'll go with you. It'll be fine, I promise." He said, grabbing onto her trolley. The two started to run. I couldn't watch. Cindy was going to crash. I didn't want to see that, no matter how annoying I found her. I didn't hear a loud crash though, just the sound of busy people walking past me.

"Ready Jimmy?" my mom asked softly. I shook my head quickly. She laughed. "It'll be fine, I swear. Cindy didn't crash, and you won't either." She said. Taking a gulp, I nodded. Smiling, she gripped the side of my own trolley. Together, our legs carried us towards the platform. I closed my eyes, fearing that I would crash into the platform, despite my mom swearing I wouldn't. "Now, that wasn't bad was it?" she said. Confused, I opened my eyes and gasped. I had made it through. I had actually made it through. In front of me was a rather large, black and maroon train. "This Jimmy, is the Hogwarts Express. It's very amazing if you ask me. I remember my first ride on it like it was yesterday." She said, adjusting her purse. I nodded slowly.

We seemed to have hurried around so that we could get out trunks put away and our owls and brooms stored. Our parents were constantly taking pictures of us, much to annoyance. Then they glanced up and noticed the time. "Okay you two, time to board the train. On you go." Cindy's mom said, directing us to the door. I smiled and waved to my family before quickly getting on.

We walked down the aisles, checking to see if there were any empty compartments. Towards the middle of the train, we finally found on that was completely empty. Without taking the chance of losing it, we quickly went in and sat down. "Did you bring anything to eat? I'm the stupid idiot who forgot to eat before we left." Cindy asked. I had actually forgotten to eat also. Biting my lip, I nodded, remembering the food I had packed in the backpack before we left. Opening it quickly, I stuck my hand inside, feeling around. My hand came across to plastic bags and I smiled.

"Sandwich?" I asked, tossing her a peanut butter sandwich. She nodded and thanked me. The two of us ripped open the bags, gobbling down the sandwiches quickly. "You know what I really want right now? A purple flurp. That would be nice about now." I thought allowed. Cindy nodded fast, agreeing with me. The train jerked a little, signaling that we were leaving. I quickly glanced out the window, but frowned. I couldn't see our parent's. Even with the mass of people, I would have noticed them. "Our parents already left apparently." I mumbled. Cindy shrugged, finishing off the last of her sandwich.

The door to our compartment slid open, and we saw two people stick the heads in. "Mind if we join you? All the rest are completely full. " a boy looking about our age said. He was with a small red head girl, who was waiting patiently.

"Yeah, no problem." I said quickly. The two smiled and quickly came in.

"I do believe that is an American accent." The girl said, finally speaking. Cindy nodded.

"Yeah, we came from Texas." She said. The boy studied her.

"No offense or anything, but don't they have a school there too?" he asked.

"Probably, but our parents attended here and I guess they wanted us to also attend Hogwarts." She said. The two nodded, signaling that they understood. "I'm Cindy, Cindy Vortex. This is Jimmy Neutron, but I suppose if you want you could call him Nerdtron if you want." Cindy said. I glared at her, causing her to laugh. The two kids looked at us with confusion. "Sorry, it's a joke we have. Just call him Jimmy, I think I only have the right to call him Nerdtron." She said.

"Right. We'll I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley. First years, I take you two are also." The boy, Albus said. We nodded. "Excellent. What house do you suppose you'll get into?" he asked. Oh no, not that topic again.

"Well I suppose the two of will probably end up in Ravenclaw, but I wouldn't be surprised if we were in Gryffindor. What about you two?" Cindy asked. Rose grinned.

"Our whole family is from Gryffindor, so I suppose we'd end up there. I can't imagine if we ended up anywhere else. Gran would have a cow." Rose said, shuddering at the last thing she said. I laughed. The two were still standing, kind of looking awkward. "Oh, um may I sit next to you?" Rose asks Cindy. Cindy scooted over, and then patted the seat. Rose happily sat down. It didn't take long for the two to be talking about the school books and their lives. I glanced at Albus, who was standing by the window staring.

"You can sit here if you want." I said. He turned and grinned, plopping down next to me. "Looks like they are already best friends." I joked. Albus nodded.

"Yes, looks like Rose finally found someone equally smart other than her mum. So your nickname is Nerdtron? What gave you that name?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, and pointed at Cindy.

"She and I have had this riveraly for a while now. You see we're both pretty smart, but in the muggle world, I'm what they'd call a genius. Cindy got annoyed about this, because before I came to her class, she was the smartest student in there. So she started calling me Nerdtron. Its lame explanation, sorry." I said. He laughed.

"That must of sucked." He finally said. I shrugged.

"I made it look like I care, but I really don't. I kind of find it funny now-a-days." I said. I came to realize that Albus was pretty cool. We started on the topic of Cindy's nickname, and then moved onto quiditch, and then I discovered who his parents were. We ended up talking about everything we knew about. And then she came.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a bubbly older woman said. Albus and Rose immediately jumped up, reaching out for everything they could. Cindy and I hesitated, but curiosity took over and we slowly stood up also. There were all sorts' candies, ones I've never seen or heard of before. I ended up buying a little of everything, completely ignoring the snacks I had in my backpack. After handing the lady eleven sickles, Cindy and I went back into the compartment.

"So what are these?" I asked, pointing to all Cindy and my goodies. Their two new friends gaped at them.

"Blimey! You two don't know what these are? Oh wait you came from American; you'd probably not have these candies. Well these," he paused, holding up a box that looked like it had a frog in it, "These are chocolate frogs. They're edible, but you have to be quick, they like to escape. Each box has a trading card in it. Most people enjoy collecting them." He said, stopping to pick up two pastry looking things. "These are caldron cakes. They are absolutely amazing. This other thing is a pumpkin Pasties. My mum loves these." He said, picking up a box of what looked like jelly beans. "These are Bertie Bots every flavor beans. Careful though, when they say every flavor, they mean every flavor." He shuddered. Maybe I should stay away from those Jelly beans. "These are Jelly slugs and Liquorice wands. The slugs are kind of like muggle gummy worms, but longer. " he explained. He continued explaining all the sweets as they sat there eating them. I watched Cindy eat the jelly beans, and much my amusement, she got earwax the first time. I ended up with a flavor that reminded me of sawdust. Needless to say I really didn't eat much of those jelly beans.

"Ah! Albus, we should put on our robes, look how close we are!" Rose squealed. I pulled out my backpack in response, digging out Cindy and my robes. After finally finding them, I threw the robe a Cindy. Rolling her eyes at me, she stood up and slipped the robe on. My backpack randomly disappeared, but I knew it had just gone into my trunk. My dad had bewitched it that way so I wouldn't have to worry about it. The train started slowing down, and I got a glimpse of small area of what looked like another village. "It's Hogesmede." Rose informed us. So the compartment doors opened and we were signaled that we could leave the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a rather loud voice announced.

The cousins looked at each other, then ran towards the man screaming, "Hagrid!" very loudly. The two hugged a very large man, who picked them up excitedly. Cindy and I cautiously walked towards them, not sure how to react. The large man, Hagrid, and their friends stood there, chattering, until final the large man set them down.

"C'mon, follow me- anymore firs' years? Mind yer step! Firs' years follow me!" he yelled. He led them around a rather large castle. "Ah. Yer firs' view of Hogwarts. Isn't it marvelous?" Hagrid sighed happily. I couldn't believe my eyes and somewhere inside me, it all just clicked. I could think about how unrealistic this was. It was real. It was full of magic and it wasn't some kind of joke. We didn't have much time to just stop and stare however. Hagrid yelled to get on the boats, four to a boat. The four of us immediately climbed into a boat near Hagrids, grinning ear to ear.

The view became closer and closer as we neared the school. The whole lake seemed to be filled with "Oh's" and "Ah's" as people stared, marveled by the school. "Al' righ' everyone off the boats." Hagrid ordered. One by one each student got off, until they were gathered around the entrance of Hogwarts. I suddenly felt Cindy grip my arm hard, her face was pale. I stared at her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. She was silent, then looked up at me, biting her lip.

"I saw..or rather I think I saw…" she trailed off as the main doors opened. We were ushered in, and immediately was greeted by the paintings and what I guess were ghosts. All were exclaiming about good luck, and how they couldn't wait to have us in their houses. I turned to Albus and Rose, meaning to talk about the ghost, but the two of them looked extremely nervous as they stared at a elder lady.

"That's our gran. We need she had the Charms post here, it was just hard to believe to now. Before being a teacher, she usually only came to do sorting, but now her and granddad are teachers here. He teaches muggle studies. Quit his post at the ministry about four years ago. Gran must have noticed how happy he was teaching here at Hogwarts so she must have decided to join him." Albus explained. Rose bit her lip. I looked at the two of them, then back at their grandmother.

"You were right Rose, you do look a lot like your grandmother. Even Albus's face is shaped like hers." Cindy observed, saying the words that I was going to say. Their grandmother opened her mouth, signaling that she was about to speak. The whole crowd hushed down quickly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will all be taken into the great hall to wait your sorting." She said loudly, then turned her back and went inside. I could feel all color leave my face, causing Albus to laugh.

"Don't worry mate, it lets you ultimately choose where you go. It talks to you, and gets to know you, then you get sorted. It's simple and pain-free." He said, smiling. The smile quickly disappeared. "I can't imagine what will happen if we get sorted into any house besides Gryffindor. Gran would be devastated. Considering the rest of the family are all in Gryffindor." He mumbled. Rose quickly nodded, now slumping. Suddenly, the great doors in front of them opened up. Their gran motioned for the group of kids into the great hall. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, leading the group of friends into the castle.

A/N: Hope you like it, hope you review, blah blah blah. Question: Which houses do you think they will be sorted in? What would you do if you showed up, and your mother/father/relative was teaching at your school? What do you want to see in this story? Answers would be lovely!


End file.
